Daily Life in a Big World
by FanMic
Summary: We all know about the struggles of a big liminal. Ogres with smaller entrances, Arachneds with their scary looks. The list goes on. But what about the smaller ones? Well this is the tale of on of many smaller liminals called Mikey Blacktail, a Mouse Person that recently moved to the Kurusu residence. See as he learns to live with his new housemates and learn new things about life.
1. Day 1: A New Home

**March 18, 2018**

 _Today was… not what I expected. It was normal most of the time until few minutes after lunch. My new host, Kurusu is really nice and really knows how to cook. My other housemates are nice over all… But they are… how to put it nicely?_

Mikey stops writing on his journal when his human roommate shifted. He sighed and continued.

 _They are the reason why the rest of the day was insane. At least they are not going to eat me… I am not sure about the Arachne though. As far as I know, we can get along, but I don't like how the arachnid and the dullahan were looking at me… it makes me nervous. Going to another host in general made me PARANOID!_

 _But it was a choice that I made and they knew I would me nervous about this. That's why I am writing in this JOURNAL and not DIARY to calm myself down a bit. This was Manako's idea. Now if someone ever finds this and reads this I don't want to start with an over used cliche. But this is one I cannot avoid. So I'll start it like this; I was in a van with my "host" before Kurusu…_

"You sure about this Mikey?" Smith asked while looking down at Mikey, who was sitting next to her.

Mikey looked up at her, folded his ears backwards and nodded. "Y-Y-Yes." He said timidly.

"I don't know man. The girls do tend to get rough." Zombina reminded, hiding her gigantic smile.

"And carless." Doppel added.

"Like the harpy with how childlike she is."

"With her sharp talons and all."

"The slime's tendency to nearly drown people."

"Oh and don't get me STARTED on the arachnid."

"Stop it! You're scaring him." Manako commanded.

The mono-eye look at the mouse person who was now in a tight ball rocking back and forth.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Miley." Manako said trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry Mikey! Everything will be ok!" Tionishia exclaimed, pressing Mikey's small body against her cheek.

Mikey took a deep breath and loosened up. "I-I-I'm better kno-argh." Tionishia pressed on him harder making him stop breathing.

Mikey instinctively grabbed her cheek and squeezed as hard as he could. It acted like a pinch for Tio sense compared to her, to almost anyone really, Mikey is like a doll.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tionishia apologized as she held him in her cupped hands.

Mikey gave the thumbs up as he finally regained his breath.

Mikey Blacktail is, as you would've guessed it, a mouse/human hybrid of 18 years of age; a Mouse Person, wearing a black shirt, and green shorts. His black hair was long to cover the sides of his head, a small hole on the shorts was made to slip his black fur tail, and the mouse ears on top of his head, constantly twitching. He is bare foot for two reasons.

Reason #1: Any shoes that fit him are made of plastic and VERY uncomfortable.

Reason #2: He was never a fan of covering his feet sense he spent most of his life bare foot.

No one knows how his species came to be but it is known that they are very shy and paranoid, always moving and never still. As the name implies, they are basically small humans with some mouse like features consisting of a relatively long and thin tail covered in fur, buck teeth that are perfect for chewing, and of course mouse ears on top of their heads.

Everything else is surprisingly human like.

Of course, like other liminals, there are sub species like the Jumping Mouse People primarily living in deserts, and the cousin species, the Rat People who are, obviously, larger and stronger. Some people could argue that the Jumping Mouse people are the original species, but there is no real proof to confirm that. All that is known is that they exist.

Mikey Blacktail is also few of his kind that took part on the Cultural Exchange Program.

"We are here." The driver said as he stopped the van.

Mikey sat up rather quickly and started to twirl his tail nervously. "I-I think I don't w-want to do this a-anymore." He stuttered.

"Don't worry little guy…" Smith smiles. "I promise you everything will be just fine."

Mikey looked at the other liminals and they all shrugged their shoulders.

Smith placed a cupped hand in front of Tio's and Mikey jumped in. As the doors opened, Zombina handed Mikey suitcase that the government made along with some clothe, which some may or may not be switched to Barbie doll clothing.

Smith walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Coming!" A man's voice called.

The mouse person's heart started pounding even faster, at a rate that could kill him if his body wasn't build for such thing.

The door opened to a tall man. Messy black hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, grey sweat pants, and a heavily bruised face.

"Ms. Smith. Nice to see you again." the man said, who may or may not be lying.

"Likewise 'Darling" Smith greeted, adjusting her sunglasses. "His name is Mickey Blacktail. He's the one I talked about earlier."

Mikey looked up at Kurusu who looked down on him. The man gave a reassuring smile that calmed Mikey down.

"Um… nice to meet you!" Mikey said, loud enough for his new host to hear.

"Nice to meet you too." He responded.

"I am serious about this one Kurusu. If something bad would to happen to him, you will be in big trouble." Smith said in a serious tone.

 _After we greeted, I jumped into Kurusu's hand and made our way inside. I didn't know what to expect when I came in, but I did know that there was no turning back. Kurusu would then call out to the other liminals to do some more introductions. My heart almost bursted out of my chest when the others came to the living room. True, I lived among the likes of Tionishia and Zombina for around a year, but I adapted myself to them. But this is a whole new experience for me. I had to learn how to adapt to SEVEN different liminals and FAST! I was freaking out._

The bigger liminals looked down at the Mouse Person, each having different thoughts and expressions.

The first one to speak up was the centauride. "Greetings small one, I am Centorea Shianus. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Next was the mermaid. "How delightful. My name is Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune."

Mikey's anxiety has temporarily stopped and was changed with confusion; his small brain trying to process the name.

"Oh but please, just Meroune is fine."

The harpy, SOMEHOW, snuck and popped right in front of Mikey, making him instinctively jump back and almost fall from Kurusu's hand. Lucky for him, his host maneuvered his hand for that to not happen.

"I am Parpy the Hapi! Or was it Hapi the Parpy? No it was Carpy the Marpy… I live here!" She cheered.

Now bearing a blank expression, he looked up at Kurusu who had the same face.

"She is Papi the Harpy."

"And Suu!" The soft spoken slime added.

The Mouse Person blinked at her presences. She smiled at him, and he nervously smiled back.

 _Everything went better than I expected… until I saw the last three._

Mikey then felt the dark aura surrounding the other remaining three… especially the lamia. The human/snake hybrid then slithered to him and bend over to face him and narrowed her eyes.

"You are not here to steal my Darling from me are you?" She hissed.

Mikey frantically shook his head in fear.

The Lamia hummed, and slithered away. "I got my eyes on you." She said before disappearing into another room.

Next was the Arachne, who touched her chin with her claws with… curiosity?

"Such a small creature. So… underwhelming." Was all she said before making her leave.

Mikey let out a HUGE sigh of relief, and held his breath to look at the dullahan… All she did was shake her head and leave as well.

"Th-th-that was… um… weird." Mikey mumbled.

"Don't mind them. They are nice people once you get to meet them." Kurusu reassured, walking to the living room table and setting the Mouse Person down.

 _I took a few seconds to contemplate how big the lounge room was. Defiantly bigger than MON Squad's place sense this is a house of eight… well now it is a house of nine. After setting me down on the table, there was this awful smell that was KILLING my nose. Kurusu took action and ran out to what I would soon learn to be the kitchen; leaving me with the four that greeted me in the entrance._

Mikey couldn't stop coughing and gagging, worrying the centaur.

"Let me aid you." She said. In a fast manner, she scooped Mikey and opened the nearest window.

The mouse person gasped the cleaner air. "Th-thank you."

"No worries my small friend. It is the job of a knight to serve and protect the innocent." She said.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I am afraid we missed your name." Meroune commented while making her way to them.

"O-oh right. M-my name is Mikey, Mikey Blacktail."

"Ricky Cocktail?" Papi said to herself.

"Mikey Blacktail." Centaurea repeated.

"Mikey Laketail?"

"BLACK. TAIL." Meroune said slowly.

After a few seconds of thinking, the Harpy lit up like a candle. "Mikey Blacktail!" She exclaimed.

Papi then turned around and took her (in)famous three steps.

"…What am I doing here again?"

Everyone sweat dropped, including Suu.

 _After the horrible smell disappeared, which I learned it was the Miia's cooking, Kurusu took me around the house for a tour._

"And this is the kitchen and dining room." Kurusu said.

Mikey would think it was a nice kitchen, if it wasn't still slightly covered in purple ooze.

"S-so this is w-where the smell came from?" He stuttered.

"Yes." Kurusu said grimly.

 _After that we moved upstairs to see the rooms of my housemates. Centaurea's room was styled like a traditional Japanese room with the tatami mats and decorated with her swords and armor. Papi's and Suu's room looked colorful, a kiddie pool worked as Suu's 'bed'. Miia's room was a regular room and Meroune's room was a big salt water pool, so I have been told. Then Kurusu took me to his room, where he thought it would be best for me to sleep in the window. I agreed to that._

 _Then we came to the end of the hall and looked up to the small string hanging from it._

"This is the attic. Rachnera lives there." The host explained.

The Mouse Person nodded his head.

Then they headed back down to the living room where Papi and Suu were watching some random anime about a world where almost everyone is/wants to be a pirate in search a treasure.

"Oh my god. They still air that?" Mikey asked no one in particular.

"Do you know it?" Kurusu asked.

"I watched it several times before, but I thought they were done with that." Mikey answered.

 _And what a show it was. Kurusu placed me down, next to Papi to watch it together, and went to run a quick errand. Once the show was over, I was at the mercy of a hyper active Harpy, and a Slime that might have known better than to hug me straight away._

 _I have been told that Suu was a hugger like Tio, but a different kind of hugger._

"Let's play a game!" Papi exclaimed. In a blur of blue feathers, Papi went to the TV grabbed two remotes, one blue the other red, and handed one to Mikey, who gently placed it on the couch.

"Um… w-what game are we going t-to play?" he asked.

Papi thought for a moment. "A car race game! Race race race!" She said.

She then turned on what was the Nintendo Switch, waited for it to be fully functional, and picked a game that was already in the console, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

"Um… I don't think I can reach all the buttons all to well." Mikey commented.

"Huh?… Tail." Suu said, pointing at the black fur covered tail.

Mikey looked at it, making it sway back and forth.

"My tail is half my body length." He thought.

The Mouse Person then looked at the harpy who was already picking a track.

"O-ok. I'll do my best."

 _And we played for almost a two hours. For forgetting everything in three steps, Papi knew almost every shortcut, every power-up and what it does, and even some miner GLITCHES that could've helped me with Rainbow Road. And being in the size that I am, I had to juggle through jumping, drifting, steering, using the power-ups, all while keeping my tail pressing the 'GO' button. I did a lot of running when I was younger, but this was EXHAUSTED!_

"Again! Again!" Papi exclaimed, after winning her 100th race.

The Mouse Person groaned and flopped backwards to the couch.

"You don't want to play anymore?" Papi asked, looking down at him.

"No thank you. I'm finished with games for the day… maybe done for the rest of the week." Mikey panted.

"Well, it looks like you are having fun." A voice said.

The three turned around to see the Arachne looking down at them.

Mikey did a hard gulp and twiddled his tail. "Um… a bit yeah."

The Arachne smirked. "I can see that. Please excuse me for my behavior earlier. I am Rachnera Arachnera." She greeted.

"M-M-M-Mikey B-Blacktail."

"Nice to meet you. I came here to tell you that lunch is ready."

Hearing that news, Papi gave a loud, "YAY!", grabbed the bucket that Suu was on this whole time and into the kitchen, leaving Mikey and Rachnera alone.

 _We stood there for what felt like an eternity. Of course until Rachnera spoke up._

"Do I take you there?" She asked

Mikey started to shake. "I-I-I I um… uh…"

Rachnera shook her head. "If you want you can walk there. I am not forcing you." She said before making her leave.

"Wait!" Mikey shouted.

The Arachne stopped and turned around to face him.

"I-I would l-l-like some h-h-help." He shuddered.

Rachnera made her way closer to him and lowered her clawed hand and open it.

Seeing those claws made Mikey VERY uncomfortable. He gulped, and managed to get enough courage to climb on.

 _I didn't know how to feel. Rachnera just picked me up, I grabbed onto one of her claws to not fall or anything like that, and then she set me down on the table. She seemed nice, not like what I have heard about OTHER Arachnids. Though I knew better than to bring that up. My paranoia still didn't go away though._

"Mikey," Kurusu started. "what do you usually eat?"

"I um… Almost anything really. I rarely eat meat though." The mouse person responded.

"Anything in specific?"

Mikey shook his head.

The host of the now larger family nodded his head and went to work on the kitchen.

In the table, the following happen.

Miia was daydreaming, Papi and Suu were eager to eat, Centorea, Rachnera, and Meroune waited patiently, and the dullahan had her head appear right next to Mikey, which scared him.

"I apologize for frightening you in such way." she apologized.

"Apology a-accepted." Mikey said.

"I don't think we greeted each other properly. I am…"

"Her name is Lala." Centaurea interrupted.

The dullahan puffed her cheeks. "How dare you interrupt my introductions?"

"How dare YOU try and scare our new home-stay?" Centaurea asked back.

The body flinched while the head looked away. "It is the truth." She mumbled.

After a few more minutes, Kurusu came back with two plates on each and hand and gave them to their designated liminal. After repeating this several times, Mikey perked up when he saw his plate. Sure, to everyone else it was just a bundle of fancy cut fruit… and it was just that. But it is something that can comfort him ever so slightly.

 _I dug in. It was just a few strawberries, blueberries, apple and raspberries, but fruits are part of my diet for a reason you know. For a few minutes, the only noise was Miia praising Kurusu's cooking and Papi gobbling her food. But then came in the curiosity of the others._

"Excuse me Mikey," Centaurea started. "but who was your host prier to this house?"

Mikey gulped down the food he had before answering. "I was with S-Smith and the M-MON Squad for a while."

Everyone was surprised.

"Really? Ms. Smith tended you like a responsible host should?" Rachnera asked, sort of grunting the last part a bit.

Mikey hesitated to respond. "Not really. I spent most of my time with Tionishia and Manako."

"Interesting. If you don't mind me asking. Where are you from?" Meroune questioned.

Mikey stopped eating and looked at the mermaid. "I don't know. Like most Mouse People, my parents and I just keep moving. I have been told that I was born in France, but spent most of my time growing up in the forests of Norway."

"France? The country of love?" Miia asked excitingly.

The Mouse Person nodded his head.

Miia then smiled and stared at the ceiling, imagining her and her 'Darling' contemplating the sunset on top of the Eiffel Tower and leaning in for a kiss.

"Norway? Are you fluent with Norwegian?" Lala asked.

Mikey shook a bit. "Um… Jeg antar jeg er." He said with a small chuckle.

 **(A/N: Yes, I used Google Translate for that. I am sorry if it wasn't accurate to what it was meant to say, which was 'I guess I am.' Please, excuse my ignorance and enjoy the rest of this chapter.)**

His housemates started plainly at him.

"I said 'I guess I am.'" Mikey explained.

"Interesting. How did you make your way to Japan then? It is a long way from Norway to here you know." Kurusu commented.

Mikey nodded his head in agreement. "Long it was. I came across an agent like Smith back in Norway. We talked for a while and offered me a place in the Exchange Program. I agreed to it."

"It is rare for your species to come out of hiding. Especially back in the old days where you were a food source for many." Lala commented.

The Mouse Person took several deep breathes after hearing that.

 _A food source we still are. I remember the many, MANY close calls I had with cats, dogs, and had to run for being to close to some bird nests. I didn't make a comment on that and finished my food. After that, I convinced them that I could maneuver the house on my own. Even though I would feel a MILLION times safer around Kurusu, being lazy is one thing I don't want to be. I lived in Norway, lived with MON for almost a year, how hard is it maneuvering a house with eight bigger creatures?_

Making his way down a flight of stairs with a ramp to it's side, Mikey was sort of regretting going down there. But he kept moving forward… even though his very shaky legs made it almost impossible. Finally making it to the bottom, he was confronted with a sliding door. Lucky for him, it was slightly open. Squeezing his body through the small opening, he went in the large room with the salt water pool Kurusu mentioned earlier.

"Wow. This place is bigger than I thought." He said to himself.

"It is isn't it?" A voice said.

Mikey jumped about two feet, (for someone his size that is a lot) and knelt down, butt facing skyward.

"I'm sorry for coming in without permission!" He shouted.

"No need for an apology Mikey."

The Mouse Person looked up to see Meroune's head peeping out of the pool.

"What brings you here, Mikey?" She asked.

"I was um, just exploring." He confessed.

The mermaid nodded her head. "Mikey, do you feel comfortable in this house hold?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pardon me, let me rephrase. Do you feel comfortable around us? Miia, Centorea, me?"

Mikey looked away and blushed out of embarrassment. "I-I mean, it's still my first day here, s-so I can't say."

"Understandable."

"Why do you ask? I-If you want t-to answer of c-course."

Meroune then upped herself to where she had her head rest on her arms.

"It's just that I have no real knowledge of land creatures. I once mistook Rachnera for a crab when I first arrived here. And well, I noticed that you never stopped shaking, even when you where eating."

 _Hearing her worried voice made me remember my time with MON, especially with Tio and Manako. They worried for me sense I first saw arrived with them and I know they still do. And plus, I won't gain anything from lying, not that I could either. So I told her the truth._

"My species is small, weak, and are cowards. I am no exception. The first thing I learned was to keep moving no matter what. We lived in constant fear, and when I had to leave the 'family group' that fear turned to paranoia. I had too many close calls with cats and almost fell several times. I got tired of that life, so I met an agent and he got me a spot in the Exchange Program."

After finishing his little backstory, Meroune placed her hand on her chin. "And is it working?"

Mickey gave a small chuckle. "Not really."

The mermaid hummed and smiled. "Well, I hope that we can both get along." She said.

Mickey looked and smiled with a small blush. "I-I hope s-so too."

"Another odd question, if you don't mind answering. Do you know the whereabouts of your parents?"

 _I froze to her question. I know she doesn't mean harm, and I knew I was going to away from them one way or another, but the thought of me never seeing them again was… heart wrenching._

"I d-don't know." The mouse person mumbled.

"I am sorry for asking. I didn't know it would effect you." Meroune apologized.

"Nononono. I'm fine, I swear." Mikey lied.

After a few seconds of silence, the mermaid spoke once again.

"Do you swim?"

The Mouse Person looked at her and nodded. "Y-Yes."

"If you'd like, you can 'take a dip' here to relax. I now it helps me to relax."

Mikey quickly turned away to hide his blush.

"Th-thanks f-f-for the offer." He said quickly and went made his way back up stairs.

Leaving the mermaid alone, she returned to the pool and started to think.

"He doesn't know where his parents are… oh the tragedy!" She exclaimed, imagining being in the same situation where Kurusu was the only one that gave her comfort for him to only die at the very end…

 _It was probably rude of me to leave like that, but it was by complete instinct. After making my way up the stairs again, I walked to the hall planning to go up the other stairs, a pink scaled tail stopped me._

"Oh no." Mickey thought.

The Mouse Person followed the long body to finally meet the Miia's, oddly glowing red eyes?

"Um… hello." He greeted.

Before he could react, Miia wrapped her tail around Mikey, scaring him half to death, and slithered to her room.

 _I did not know what to do. I thought sense she was part snake, Miia would eat me whole. That wasn't the case, though the reason why she dragged me to her room was… interesting._

The lights were off at Miia's room, so Mikey didn't know where to go. He knew that he was in her bed at least.

"Are you sure you are not here to steal MY Darling from me?" Miia's voice asked.

"Y-Yes!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Good, because… I need your help."

Out of nowhere, there was on light shining down at Miia, who was now wearing military uniform, and a white board with the pictures of the others.

Mikey sat there all confused. "Help for what?"

"To make Darling fall in love with me!" Miia shouted and slammed a horse crop at the board.

"Here's the situation. We know that Papi and Suu are in love with him as well, but they don't do show it so often… and they look more interested in playing video games. Lala is still unknown. BUT, our main priorities are these three."

The Lamia the pointed at the "enemy".Rachnera, Meroune, and Centaurea.

The Mouse Person raised his hand.

"What's your question soldier!?" Miia shouted, making Mikey jump back.

"How and why am I part of this?"

Miia chuckled with a smile. "A good question that deserves a good answer."

Suddenly, she flipped the board to see what was behind it. It was a drawing of the house, with pictures of everyone, including Mikey somehow, in their rooms.

"With your small size, you can easily spy on the others. I want you to spy one these three and bring me information on their plans for my Darling ." Miia explained.

"Permission to ask a question!" Mikey shouted.

"Granted."

"What if I refuse?"

The Lamia looked at the Mouse Person with deadly eyes.

"If you refuse…" She started. "I will make sure that rachnera has her way with you. And let me just say… you may not survive."

The simple thought of being tangled in a spider's web frightened Mikey. And that is with just a regular spider!

"I'll do my best… SIR!" Mikey saluted.

"What I like to hear. Take your rest. You start tomorrow at first hour."

 _And with that in mind, she turned off her lights, she was back to her normal clothing, and pushed me out of her room with her tail. I was more confused than afraid. By then it was getting dark and Kurusu called everyone down for dinner._

At the foot of the table, Mikey looked at it with amusement. "You can climb this." he said.

He grabbed the edges of the table leg and propelled himself upward. Reaching the top, he jumped on the table with ease.

"Easy." He said while "dusting" himself off.

"I can see that."

The Mouse Person jumped and got to a protective stance at the voice's owner.

"Such a scaredy cat you are… or rather scared mouse." Rachnera commented with a grin.

Once again making himself look smaller, he looked at the Arachne and asked. "Y-You saw th-that?"

Rachnera nodded her head. "As I was walking in, yes."

"Oh…"

A few seconds of silence later Rachnera brought something up.

"I overheard what you agreed to do in MIia's room."

Mikey froze. "Oh that! W-Well you see um… I uh…"

"Save your excuses." She started. "You don't have to worry much about me. You are far too small for my needs either way."

That statement confused him for a moment until he got what she meant.

"Oh…"

"And I doubt you can get to my room without any help anyway." She added.

 _And that was the second time I talked to her. At this point I was convinced that we can get along as long as I don't press the wrong buttons. At dinner I was asked a few more questions like how long was I with MON, and how I like it so far. Kurusu would surprise me, and Centaurea, with a bowl of vegetable soup. God damn was that good._

 _And for the last time, I like it here so far. Sure I have to find my way around Miia and her "O.M.D.F.I.L.W.M." Also known as:_

 ** _O_** _peration_

 ** _M_** _ake_

 ** _D_** _arling_

 ** _F_** _all_

 ** _I_** _n_

 ** _L_** _ove_

 ** _W_** _ith_

 ** _M_** _e_

 _Long name for an operation if you ask… anyone. So yeah, I Mikey Blacktail is now part of this family until… something happens. I just hope nothing goes wrong._

Mikey Blacktail then closed his JOURNAL and placed in on his side. He shifted on the extra kitchen mitten Kurusu found and got comfortable before falling asleep.

 **Let me just say that... yes, a Mouse Person. I wanted this character be the always scared to later be less scared. I know that some people won't like the name Mikey, and I can see why. But I am no good with names so it stays. I have no idea where this story is going, even though I have a few scenarios already in my head.**

 **Now the Journal. This is experimental. I didn't want to do a first person POV story because I am no good with it. So I decided to go to "The Main Character Narrates part of the story while the events that are happening are told in the third person" way.**

 **Either way, I hope I pleased some of you and that I didn't trigger any Norwegians with me using Google Translate.**

 **See you next time in** ** _'Everyday Life in a Big World'_** **!**


	2. Day 2: Making Progress

**Ok. Chapter 2 is a go. I forgot to mention something last chapter. The days that take place won't be consistent. For example, one chapter will start saying December 5, while the next chapter may say January 1. Just a heads up for the future.**

 **March 19, 2018**

 _Another day has passed in the Kurusu residence… and boy did it go off at a GREAT start. In the morning I was one of the first up, so taking a 'small' bath was easier to take. (I can do puns now by the way). After that I changed into another pair of shorts and a dark blue shirt and went back out to the hall, but as I was walking pass Miia's room…_

The door to Miia's room slowly opened, making Mikey stop on his track. He turned around to see two glowing red eyes looking at him. Not having any of it, he attempted to make a run for it, but got grabbed by a long pink tail and pulled into the darkness.

 _And just like yesterday, she gave me some instruction on my "job". In a few minutes, Kurusu was going to go get groceries, and she asked me to go with him._

"But wouldn't that look suspicious?" Mikey asked.

"No, because we can assume that you are hear because you want to explore, right?" Miia said.

The Mouse Person nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right."

"I AM right. Now go to the field soldier, and make your country proud."

Pushing Mikey out of her room, Miia started to plan her next move.

Waiting a few minutes on the stairs, Mikey finally saw Kurusu getting ready to leave.

"U-Um Kurusu!" Mikey exclaimed.

The host looked down at the steps and knelt down. "Yes Mikey?"

"C-Can I g-go with you?" He asked.

Kurusu gave a warm smile and nodded his head. "I don't see why not."

"I would like to join as well." Centaurea suddenly appeared.

"As well as I." Meroune added.

Kurusu sighed and waited for Miia to come insisting as well… but she never came.

"Weird." The host commented and dismissed it.

 _We all got ready to leave. I rode on Centaurea's shoulder. At first I was hesitant sense in Centaur culture if anyone but their master/lover rode them it would consider rape. But Centaurea told me that if someone rode on their BACK. I still was hesitant, but I trusted her._

On their way to the grocery store, Meroune decided to ask Kurusu what was the plan for today.

"Nothing any different really, just gather slightly more food I guess." he responded.

"Speaking of which, Mikey…" Centaurea started, making the Mouse Person perk up. "Excuse me for asking, but do you like cheese?"

"I-I d-do. Why?"

"Out of curiosity. We have stories of your kind, most of them saying how you steal food from others… especially cheese."

Mikey looked down. "Well, yeah. I-I have stolen f-from others before…"

"A thief then?" Meroune commented raising an eyebrow.

"Nononononono… Well yes, b-but I was desperate!" Mikey defended.

Kurusu sighed and shook his head. "Well at least you won't need to do that again."

Mikey looked towards him and looked down. "Yeah… no more."

 _After a few more minutes of walking, we made it to the grocery store where they buy most of their food._

"Ok, we need to buy eggs, vegetables, some crackers, and fruit." Kurusu said.

The group then split up, Mikey with Centaurea and Meroune with Kurusu.

 _When we split up however, I could notice Centaurea blushing and groan. I, at first, thought that I would be a nuisance to her. But that wasn't the case when I remembered what Miia told me before I left._

 _"_ _They are all in love with my darling!"_ Mikey remembered Miia saying.

"Vegetables first then the fruit." The centauride reminded.

 _I was silent for almost the whole time we where in the store. I am not the one to talk a lot about anything. But then I saw someone that I honestly thought I would never see again._

"Freya?"

A young looking woman, with armor of that from the dark ages cover most of her body, exposing only the thighs shoulders and forearms, a helmet with decorative wings, long dirty blond hair in a braid, and small angel like wings, turned around and widen her dark brown eyes.

"Mikey?" She said.

The Mouse Person then jumped out from the centauride and embraced his friend in a hug.

 _Freya is a Valkyrie. The Norse Mythology version of Lala's species, but she only takes the souls of those who die in battle, and she was one of my best friends back in Norway._

The two friends then broke the hug and Mikey was now in Freya's hands.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Same here little guy!" Freya followed.

"Do you two know each other?" Centaurea asked.

Freya looked over to the centaur and took a small step back.

"U-um yes. We know e-each other f-from Norway." She said with an embarrassed blush.

"Is something wrong Freya?" A male voice asked.

The Valkyrie turned with Mikey still on hand to face her host.

He was an average looking man, mid-thirties, a somewhat muscular completion and a ring in his ring finger.

"Nothing Master. Just a reunion with a friend."

The man looked down at Mikey and arced an eye-brow.

"So you are the friend she mentioned?" He asked.

"I-I think s-so." He said shyly.

"Well nice to meet-cha. The names Yamato Shinonono."

 _We had a brief introduction of each other. I learned that Shinonono was a married man with a 17 year old daughter, and a five year old son, AND Freya's HOST._

"And I doubt you two are hear alone right." Freya commented.

"Obviously not." Centaurea responded.

Right on cue, Kurusu walked into the group with Meroune on toll.

"Oh, morning." Kurusu greeted.

"You must be the host for these two right?" Shinonono asked

"Yes I am. And you are…"

"Yamato Shinonono."

"Kimihito Kurusu."

They both did their greetings and continued on their own separate ways.

Once they left the store, the questions started once again.

"Who was she Mikey?" Meroune asked.

"She's Freya, a Valkyrie from… Norway."

"A Valkyrie?" Kurusu asked.

"Valkyries are like Dullahans. They can take the souls of other, but only when they die in battle, and they have wings." Centaurea explained.

"And how did you two meet?"

Mikey took a deep breathe. "Well, back in Norway, I was running away from some cats. Nothing new, but it is still scary. I got away from them, but I still ran just in case. I had the misfortune of slipping off a branch! That is a beginners mistake!" Mikey started to shake at the thought, but then calmed down. "But… luckily for me, Freya caught me.

 _And I still owe her ofter that. At first, I thought I was dead when she caught me. That wasn't the case of course. She explained to me that I still had a lot to live for, and I still thank her to that. i am glad to see her after a whole year._

Once back home, the whole household went down and ate breakfast. After that, stuff went off like… "normal".

"Let's race!" Papi exclaimed.

"But I played yesterday." Mikey whined.

"That was yesterday! Today is today." She pouted.

The Mouse Person groaned loudly.

"Actually, I need to talk to him." Miia said suddenly.

Once again without warning, Miia grabbed Mikey with her tail and dragged him to her room.

"Would you please stop doing that." Mikey plead.

"Not now, we have more important matters to attend too." Miia reminded.

 _Only my second day and I already got tired of Miia's habits. But she is still several hundred times bigger than me so I played along. She would ask me what was the "intel"._

"I didn't get anything from them." Mikey explained.

Miia paced back and forth. "Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought."

After a few minutes of thinking, the Lamia snapped her fingers.

"I know, we should thin the heard." Miia said with evil smile.

Mikey gulped at the thought. "W-We are g-going t-to k-k-k-k-kill them!"

The Lamia looked at the small liminal and shook her head,

"What no. We are going to get info out of them one by one." Miia explained.

Mikey wiped out the sweat he had in his forehead.

"You are going to go and "hangout" with Meroune, while I take care of Centaurea." Miia ordered.

Mikey was about to protest, but he was once again pushed out of the room and into the hall.

"She is really giving you a hard time isn't she?" Rachnera asked from above.

The Arachne jumped down from the ceiling, making Mikey instinctively jump back, and looked down on him.

"You know, I COULD help you get out of it." She said with a mischievous smile.

Mikey shook his head. "I-I know what you are thinking. B-But you c-c-could be my last resort." He said.

Rachnera shrugged her shoulders and headed to her room.

 _I really didn't want to be Miia's "spy". If any of those TV shows Tio made me watch taught me anything, is that these type of things don't end well for anyone. And I had to find a way to get out of it while I still can. But I had to "hangout" with Meroune._

Mikey headed back down towards Meroune's room/pool. The door was once again slightly open letting Mikey a way in. He squeezed his way through and slowly walked to the edge of the pool.

"Um, Meroune?" He called out.

Once again from the water, the princess mermaid poked her head out and smiled at the Mouse Person.

"Oh Mikey, how are you doing today?" She asked.

"Fine so far… A-And you?"

"Fine as well."

*Awkward Silence*

 _Like I said, not the one to talk a lot about anything. I am not here just to "help" Miia, but to also be friends. So far the ones that consider ME a friend is Papi and Suu, Miia is debatable. But fortunately for me, I did have a question to ask her._

"Meroune, where did you live before entering the program?"

The Mermaid sighed and cleared her throat.

"I lived with my mother in the palace of Neptune was, well, bland and boring. Like other mermaids, I wanted to go out to land and explore the terrestrial world, and hopefully find my true love."

Mikey nodded his head. "And are you happy with your choices?" Mikey asked nervously.

Meroune sighed and looked at the ceiling with a smile.

"Oh yes, I feel like he is my one and true tragic love." The mermaid responded.

 _I knew that almost all the mermaids were obsessed with the Little Mermaid. Not the Disney on,e the original where tragic and relatively dark tones were ok as children's book. But I have been told that her's was a bit over the top; she even tried to mate with Kurusu while he was drowning!_

"What is your favorite story?" Meroune suddenly asked.

"O-Oh um… I don't really have one. I did like 'The Tale of the Three Valkyries' though." Mikey responded.

"Is it because of Freya?" Meroune teased.

The Mouse Person blushed. "It's not like that! My parents told me that one before I even met her." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Meroune giggled a bit. "Pardon me, but it's hard to take you seriously even when you are mad."

Mikey sighed and hunched over. "I know."

"Aw, I'm sorry Mickey. It's just that you are too cute."

The Mouse Person stiffened and blushed heavily and started to have a nervous break down "I-I-I um, w-w-well um…"

The mermaid smiled at this. "Calm down Mickey. We don't want you to have a heart attack born anything like that." She commented soothingly.

Mickey then took a series of deep breathes and calmed down.

"Does this happen often?" She asked.

"Yes actually. Don't worry about my heart rate, I've been through worse."

"You must be really athletic, no?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "W-Well, I d-don't meet to b-brag, but I guess w-we rival the Elves in that aspect."

Meroune nodded her head.

 _Meroune and I talked for awhile after that. Me asking her about where she lived before here, to what has he favorite food. She likes cakes by the way. And overall, I can pretty much say that we are actual friends from then on. We had to stop at the middle of a comparison between the Disney version of the Sleeping Beauty and the original because it was now lunch time._

"Meroune, its lunch time." Kurusu said from behind the door.

He opened it to be surprised by Mickey's presence.

"Oh Mickey, you were hear all this time?" He asked.

The Mouse Person nodded his head. "Sorry for working you Kurusu." Mikey apologized.

"No no, I just remembered about you just recently… um, you won't say that I forgot about you in your journal right?" Kurusu asked nervously.

"No. I am sure it's a handful taking care of seven others… n-no o-offense M-Meroune." Mikey responded.

"Please, call me Mero." The Mermaid smiled.

 _I was told to go on ahead as Kurusu got Meroune… I mean… Mero onto her wheelchair. I wasn't sure what happened, but I did her Mero scream, and the sound of someone getting slapped with a wet fish… like… REALLY hard. I made my way to the dinning room, but then Miia stopped me._

"What is the info soldier?" She commanded.

"Well um, Mero likes cakes, not to picky about it. She is a fan of the original stories like 'The Little Mermaid' and 'The Sleeping Beauty'. She seems to be interested in 'The Tale of the Three Valkyries' and is glad to have moved out of her palace."

"No no. Anything about her plans on MY Darling?" She asked with a sad face.

"Oh… no." Mikey said.

The Lamia hunched over. "She's good." she sighed.

 _Miia then offered to take me to the kitchen, to which I agreed to. We passed the Lounging Room, where Papi and Suu were watching a cartoon about a mouse being chased by a cat, which failed miserably. Suu then looked over at us, then to me, and narrowed her eyes._

Mikey gulped at the slime. "I got a bad feeling about this."

 _We reached the table and Miia placed me down. With in ten minutes, everyone got to the table and waited patiently. But Suu wouldn't stop looking at me. Kurusu brought in the food, still a stare from Suu, and when I finished my dish… stuff went down hill from there._

"Suu, would you please stop staring? It's freaking me out." Mikey plead.

Suu kept of staring.

"Suu, it's rude to stare you know." Rachnera reminded.

"Meow." The slime said softly.

"What?" Centorea asked.

"Meow." Suu said a bit louder.

The Mouse Person gulped and stood up. "Um, I-I will be… somewhere but here." He said nervously.

He slid down one of the table legs and went to the lounging room, but was followed by Suu.

"Get the plastic bags guys. Things might get a little… messy." Kurusu

 _At that point I was expecting the worse. Either Suu would chase after me, or was trying to scare me. If she was trying to scare me… it was working._

"Meow." Suu said again.

"Please stop that." Mikey begged.

"Meow." Suu said in… an angry manner?

"Wh-What did I say?" The mouse person asked.

"Meow."

"I… can't speak cat?" Mikey asked rather than responded.

Suu then pointed at the TV, which still had the cat and mouse show on.

"Y-You want t-to chase me?" Mikey asked with fear.

"Meow." Suu responded nodding her head.

 _The thought of being chased by… anything made me nervous. I know she just wants to play, but I am afraid she might take it to far. So I responded by saying…_

"Sorry… but I can't." Mikey explained.

"Hmm?" Suu humanoid while tilting her head.

Mikey sighed and quickly climbed onto the couch to talk to her more clearly.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but being ch-chased is a v-very serious thing for me. I kn-know you d-don't want to h-hurt me, b-but I-I j-just… can't." He whispered the last part, while rubbing his arm and looking away.

Suu was a bit sad. "Ok." She said and walked away.

 _But, as Suu walked away, my heart wrenched. A huge weight was then put on my shoulders, Guilt. The last time I felt this was when I didn't tell Freya that I would leave for Japan. And, well, it wasn't long for Rachnera to remind me later that day._

"You know, Suu is just trying to be friends." The Arachne told Mikey as she was entering her room for the night.

"I know, and I can't pretend it never happened either. It's just that being chased is a serious subject for my people." Mikey admitted.

"Weren't you the one that said that you were tired of living in fear? And that's why you joined the program in the fist place?" She asked.

Mikey looked down and nodded his head. "Yes." He said in a sad tone.

Rachnera sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to break tradition."

Mikey looked in in confusion, but the Arachne already left him in the hall, thinking.

 _Only my second day and I am making drastic changes, but it had to be done. I will be stopping here for today, cause right now, I have a duty to fulfill._

The Mouse Person stopped writing on his journal, placed it on his side, and climbed down to the floor. He made his way to Papi's and Suu's room, knowing that they were still awake.

Mikey stood in front of the large door and did his best to knock on it hard enough to be heard. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal the slime Mikey was looking for.

"Suu!" Mikey exclaimed.

The slime tilted her head in confusion.

"M-May I c-come in?" He asked nervously.

Suu nodded her and stepped aside to let the Mouse person in.

"Ooo! You staying for a sleep over?" Papi asked excitingly.

"Um… no. I c-came to t-talk t-to Suu."

The Slime got confused as the Mouse Person climbed on the bed to meet talk to her more directly.

"Suu… w-would y-you l-like t-to play tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"I knew y-you only wanted to play earlier today and I want to make it up to you by playing tomorrow… i-i-if y-you still w-want to, of course." Mikey exclaimed.

Suu lit up, grabbed the small liminal and pressed him against her cheek.

"Mikey!" Suu exclaimed, still rubbing his small body of her cheek.

This made Mikey blush really hard.

"So cute." Kurusu commented, looking from behind the door.

Suddenly… Suu kissed Mickey on his head.

Like a machine, Mikey's face turned red, steam build up on his head, it then got release from though his ears, and finally… he passed out.

"Mikey?" Suu asked, holding his still red faced body.

"Um… I'll handle it from here Suu." Kurusu said.

 **So yes, another chapter done and I build Mickey as a character! (I think)**

 **I would like to thank FanFiction user "chynnchilders" for letting me use Freya in this story.**

 **I do feel that her introduction was weak, and that Suu's sudden desire to chase Mikey around was a bit weird, but it will all make sense next chapter… I think.**

 **Until next time folks!**


	3. Day 6: A day in the park

**Ok, I have no Idea how this chapter is going to go, but I am confident in my skill as a writer.**

 **March 23, 2018**

 _Today was possibly the most fun I had sense forever! Of course, I was skeptical at first but boy am I glad I took the risk. So, this morning started as usual, wake up, take a bath, change, and then breakfast. After that is when things really interesting._

"Who would like to go to the park today?" Kurusu asked from the kitchen.

"Papipapi!"

"Suu!"

"I shall accompany you."

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer Honey."

"I will always go with you anywhere in the world Darling!"

"Not thanks."

"Maybe another time."

"And you Mikey?"

The Mouse Person hummed. He looked at Suu, who was looking at him back, and sighed.

"I-I will g-go too." He said.

The Slime smiled.

"Good. We will leave in a few minutes once I finish the dishes." The host called out.

 _We waited in the lounging room until Kurusu came out of the kitchen. Of course, I was nervous about it._

"Ok, the park. Lot's of people, lots of hazards, and lots of animals, I think." Mikey mumbled to himself.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Rachnera asked.

The Mouse Person looked up at her and nodded his head. "I have to." He mumbled.

The Arachne arced her eyebrows.

"I don't want to stay in the house all day everyday right?" Mikey explained.

"Fair enough." She agreed.

"But if I am totally being honest… it's mainly for Suu." He said in defeat.

The Arachne looked towards the slime who was playing with the harpy.

"Oh… the little mouse is in love I see." She teased, hiding her smile.

Mikey blushed hard at her comment.

"It's not like!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"Then how is it?" She asked.

Mikey took a deep breath and explained. "Yesterday she just wanted to play. When I said no, guilt filled my heart. I couldn't stand it, so last night I promised her we will play tomorrow."

Rachnera nodded her head. "Making things right I see. Well, good luck with that."

Mikey watched as Rachnera left the lounging room towards her room.

 _Kurusu then came in to let us all know we can leave. I jumped onto his shoulders and we all went on our way. However, we only walked a few steps and stuff already went down._

"Milord, hop on my back. It is a long way to the park from here." Centaurea insisted with a small blush.

"Wait! Darling you need to keep walking to exercise your body!" Miia then remarked.

"Fly with Papi!" Papi followed.

The three liminals all wanted Kurusu to travel the way they do, all not caring the Mikey went flying off of the host's shoulders.

Luckily for him, Suu caught Mikey mid air with her extended "hair".

"Thanks Suu." Mikey thanked.

Suu looked at him and smiled.

 _They continued fighting almost the whole way there, it was once we were close that they stopped… well… for the most part at least. It was around ten in the morning, and sense most of the elementary schools were closed, for some reason, there were some kids in the park. One of them seem to have spotted Papi and quickly ran to her._

"Papi!" A young girl shouted, running to the harpy.

"Friend!" Papi shouted back and embraced the girl in a hug.

"Come play with us!" The girls begged, pulling on her wing.

"Ok!" Papi said happily.

"Wow, she really does well with the kids." Miia commented.

"How many times did she escape this month?" Centaurea asked.

Kurusu sweat dropped. "Fifteen times."

"That's a lot." Mikey said.

"Yeah, but no matter what we do, how many times we tell her to not leave without me, she always finds a way to get away." Kurusu explained.

The Mouse Person nodded his head and jumped down from Suu's hands.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Ok… let's g-get started." he said nervously.

Suu grinned, put up her hands like a cat, and got ready.

"Meow!"

 _And so, the chase was on. At first, having a slime try to catch you was freaky. Anything trying to catch you was freaky… to me at least. But… that sensation changed when I got the slide._

Mikey was cornered with Suu towering over him.

"What shall I de?" he asked himself. He frantically looked around and saw a slide.

Suu then lounged at him, but Mikey ran in between her legs and jumped into the slide.

 _I never went down a slide before, and that first time was pretty fun, but it was AFTER the slide that really changed everything._

Once he got to the bottom of the side, he had noticed that his hair had puffed due to the static electricity from going down.

"This is new." he commented as he tried to un-puff his tail.

Of course, he had to stop when Suu suddenly appeared in front of him with a dark aura around her.

Mikey gulped as her hand reached down on him. But when her finger was only a few centimeters from him… *ZAP*

The static that built up in Mikey's body shocked Suu… literally… and she flinched sucking on her finger.

"So that's how it feels having powers." Mikey said.

Suddenly, a grin formed in his face.

"I am untouchable!" He shouted. (even though it was more of a high pitch squeak to anyone not in range)

Suu sucked on her finger then angrily puffed her cheeks.

"Sorry Suu, but nature is on my side." He said, pointing his thumbs to himself.

 _I know it sounded like I was going mad with power, but no. It was just the fact that I felt that nothing could really hurt me. The feeling of actual safety was relieving. Of course that went away when Suu decided to squirt some water on me, making the static go away. But it felt good when it lasted._

"Ah ha!" Suu exclaimed, grabbing the Mouse Person off the slide.

"Um… I am sorry?" Mikey apologized.

Suu lightened her mood and hugged Mikey, pinning him on her chest

This, unsurprisingly enough, made him blush harshly.

"Hey!" Someone suddenly shouted. "What are you doing to him!"

Suu turned around to see Freya the Valkyrie, her hand ready to draw out her sword.

The Slime put on an angry expression and hugged Mikey tighter in a protective manner, thinking Freya was an enemy.

"Suu wait." The Mouse Person managed to say. "She's a friend."

Suu looked at Mikey and then at Freya. She then narrowed her eyes and slowly released Mikey.

Desperately gasping for air, he then got enough air to greet the two.

"Freya she is Suu the Slime. Suu she is Freya the Valkyrie."

The both Liminals looked at each other with stern eyes.

Suu was the one to break the staring first with a smile.

Freya hummed and lowered her stance.

"So… what are you up to today?" Mikey asked.

"I came her with my mistress and her child." Freya explained.

The Mouse Person arced an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Freya shifted and tapped her fingers with an embarrassed blush. "Well… they told me I should get out more to work on my social skills, and to not end up like their daughter, who usually spends most of the time in the house." She explains.

"Oh, well that's good." Mikey commented. Suu nodded her head in agreement.

"And what are you two doing?"

"Chase!" Suu exclaimed, holding Mickey higher.

Freya arced an eyebrow. "Wait. You want to be chased around?" She asked in disbelief.

The Mouse Person shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Not really, just making it up for Suu over hear." He said pointing at the slime.

 _Once I explained why I came here, we went to the bench to talk. Suu just sat there and listen, sometimes humming to herself. We talked for a while, talking about how we were and our experiences in Japan. But then we got interrupted by Kurusu who was wondering where we went._

"There you are." Kurusu said in a relieving tone.

"Oh, hello again Kurusu." Freya greeted.

"Freya, nice to see you again." The host responded.

"We didn't worry you right?" Mikey asked.

The host shook his head. "Not to worry. I knew you'd be ok, just wanted to know where you were." He replied. "Oh and Suu, before I forget…"

Kurusu took out a water bottle and gave it to the Slime.

Suu opened it and absorbed it in her body, humming happily.

"Don't go off too far ok."

"We won't. I don't want to really." Mikey reassured, mumbling the last part.

"Oh and Freya." Kurusu started. "Can you fly?"

"Yes I can." Freya commented. "Why do you ask?'

Kurusu chuckled nervously and scratched his head. "It's just that your wings seem to small to lift your body."

"Not to worry, I get that a lot. My wings are, what my mistress' daughter calls it, in mobile form. When I want to fly, my wings will expand." The Valkyrie explained.

"Interesting." Kurusu admitted.

 _After that, Kurusu left to look for Papi. Suu wanted to play some more, and I agreed to it. Freya was always watching closely, making sure nothing bad happened. By the end of our session, Suu caught me two more time, I obviously didn't go down easy. I wanted to take a rest on the fountain that was close by. I didn't had a work out like that sense I got to Japan, so it was easier for me to tire out._

"Suu, you are one heck of a predator." Mikey commented, panting a bi.

The Slime tilted her head in confusion. "Is that bad?" She asked.

Mikey was quick to correct her. "Nonono, I mean it in a good way." He said frantically.

Suu smiled.

Suddenly, they noticed that some kids were gathered around a tree, some about to cry.

Both the Slime and Mouse Person looked at each other and went to check what's going on.

"What's going here?" Mikey asked.

One kid, without looking, responded. "Our ball got stuck in the tree, and we can't get it back."

"Oh… um… I can get it for you." Mikey said.

That was when the kids finally looked down at the liminal.

One of them said. "But you are smaller than us!"

"W-Well… have you been climbing trees sense you can walk?"

The kids looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Case closed."

The Mouse Person walked up to the base of the trees, spat on his hands to get a better grip, then started climbing.

The kids and Suu were surprised how easily he did so, disappearing within the branches.

 _I looked around for the ball, when I didn't find it in one level, I went to the next. It wasn't until I was almost at the tip where I finally found it… but that was were the REAL fun started._

"How did they get it all the way here?" He asked himself, scratching his head.

He grabbed the baseball and pushed it off the branch. he Mouse Person waited as the kids shouted, "Thanks Mr. Mouse!".

"Mr. Mouse!" He heard Suu repeating.

Mikey smiled at this, feeling good for helping someone. But just as he was about to climb down, he heard a VERY familiar type of growl. His ears and tail perked up and stood still.

"What were the odds?" He whispered to himself.

Meanwhile down on the ground, Miia slithered her way towards Suu, who was anxiously waiting for Mikey to come back down.

"Suu, its time to go…" She looked around. "Where's Mikey?"

Suu pointed up the tree, filling Miia with worry as well.

"How long has he been up there?"

Suu shrugged her shoulders.

Just as Miia was about to climb the tree herself, a high pitched squeak was hear, followed by the yowl of a cat.

The two feared the worst and were in a panic, but Mikey jumped out from a branch and into Miia's hand.

"You ok!?" Miia asked.

"NO!" Mikey shouted.

Suddenly, a cat jumped down from the branch and aimed for the Mouse Person.

Mikey on pure instinct jumped onto Miia's head, and pounce off into the ground and started to run. The cat did the same, leaving the Lamia with a few scratches of her face.

Enraged, Miia had flames come out of her body. "Let's save Mikey." She said with determination.

"Yeah!" Suu and Freya agreed.

 _It felt like Norway all over again… but not in a good way. It's never in a good way. But nonetheless, I ran for my life. Jumping, ducking, sliding, and climbing to get away from the cat who really wanted to eat me. This wouldn't have been a problem back in Norway, but this is Japan. Slightly different area, different locations, and open spaces. Worst of all… I was getting sloppy. Yes one could say that I am a bit fatigued for playing with Suu, and I guess you're right, but it shouldn't be that hard to escape ONE cat! And to make thing EVEN WORST, I got cornered._

Mikey stopped to a halt when he was stuck between the cat and a bush FILLED with spikes.

The cat got closer and closer ready to pounce.

"Y-You don't want to eat me… I haven't taken a bath sense this morning!" Mikey explained.

The cat rolled it's eyes and pounced.

 _Everything was in slow motion. The only thing I could hear was the yowl of the cat and the beating of my heart. I closed my eyes hoping for the worst, but suddenly…_

Just as the cat was only inches away from pinning him down, when string suddenly wrapped itself around the cat.

"My my. It looks like trouble is following you were ever you go." A voice said.

Mikey looked up to see Rachnera holding the cat in cocoon, with its head the only thing out of it.

"And you. Didn't anyone tell it's rude to eat other people?" She asked to the cat.

The feline started sweat in fear.

"You won't do it again… will you?" She questioned, giving the feline… "The Eyes".

The cat shook its head.

"Good."

And with a snap from the string, the cat got loose and fell to the ground, landing on its feet because it was a cat, and disappeared in the bushes.

The Mouse Person wiped out the sweat in his forehead and fell to the ground.

"Thank you." he said.

"You need to be more careful. But I will give you some credit. You lasted longer than I thought." Rachnera commented, getting off the trees.

Mikey sat up. "What does that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"It means you are much better than I thought." Rachnera quickly replied.

Mikey sighed and got up. "Thanks for the compliment."

 _Then the others came in running to the scene, checking if I was ok, Freya especially. After some explanation, Suu then pinned me against her cheek and started to cry._

 _"_ _Oh come one Suu, I'm ok." I would say to her, but she wouldn't let me go for the rest of the trip back._

 _Back at the house, we ate lunch like usual. Kurusu then asked why did Rachnera left. She responded by handing out some cards, even a small one for me. The agency gave us permission to go out of the house whenever we wanted. Papi was especially glad about this, sense she doesn't have to ask Kurusu to go play outside. Everyone sweat dropped at her remark, but everything else went as usual._

 _And that is how my day went._

The Mouse Person yawned and placed the journal by his side. But as he was getting in a comfortable position, some of his muscles ache.

He arced and eyebrow and once he was in the sweet spot, Mikey made conclusion.

"I'm getting sloppy.

 **Yay! Two chapters in a week! Does it feel rushed? I feel it kinda rushed. Or does it feel like it's dragging?**

 **Either way, I have a thing for you guys next chapter. I am sure you can guess what it is.**

 **See you all next time!**


	4. Day 7-8: Training

**FORTH CHAPTER IS A GOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Like last time, Mikey said he was getting a bit sloppy.**

 **Well, let's see how he fixes that problem.**

 **March 24, 2018**

 _You have no idea how much it hurts to write right now. My whole body is aching and every moveme—_

Mikey stopped writing and moved his arms and hands a bit, every muscle aching.

 _—_ _nt I make is really painful. Fortunately, we Mouse People can regain stamina and heal from aching muscles quickly. Father than a human can, obviously. Tomorrow I will do the same routine with Polt, even though she suggested we take it more slowly._

 _Not complaining. I'm just saying._

 _So hear how my day started. Everything went as normal, but sense it was my first weekend in the house, the morning had a little twist._

Mikey woke up once again to the shinning sun on his eyes. He got up and made his way to the bathing room. He had Kurusu fill in the bowl that served as the small liminal's bath.

He was in the middle of it when the door suddenly opened.

Mikey quickly covered his eyes before he could see Mero in her… wholeness.

"Mikey!" Mero shouted, instinctively covering her breasts. "What are you doing here!?"

"I could say the same thing! Why are you up so early!?" Mikey shouted back.

"It's Saturday! I always wake up this early on Saturdays!" Mero responded.

"But Saturdays are meant to sleep in!" Mikey remarked.

"Then why are YOU up so early!" Mero replied.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Mero screamed, flailing his arms.

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Rachnera's voice boomed.

The two liminals covered their mouths.

"What I thought!" The Arachne exclaimed before going back to her room.

The Mermaid and Mouse Person looked at each other… then looked away again remembering they were naked.

"So um… I will be leaving soon." Mikey said, getting ready to leave.

"Oh please, you don't have to leave… as long as you don't stare that's fine." Mero quickly retorted.

The Mouse Person blushed at her comment. "Oh… ok." He said nervously before sinking back into the water.

 _I swear to god, that moment felt like it was scripted or something. I was in a bowl that was right under the shower head where the shampoos were, so I had to close my eyes for Mero to reach for them. I was there for a minute or two until I had enough. I wanted to leave the bowl, but I made a wrong move and I fell back into the bowl._

"Are you alright?" Mero asked.

"I-I guess. My legs muscle just cramped a bit." He responded, stretching his leg.

"Oh, is it from yesterday?"

"Yes. I hadn't had a workout like that in a while."

Mero hummed and thought for a moment. "I know something that could help you."

Mikey looked up at her with confusion. "You do?"

The Mermaid Princess nodded her head and reach to the wheel chair, (how else was` she supposed to get there) opened a bag and took out a small red container.

"This will help you with your muscles." She said.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"It's a medicinal liquid the helps with ones muscles. Extracted by a rare coral, ironically called 'Muscle Coral'." Mero explained.

"Th-Thank y-you Mero, b-but I-I think you sh-should save it f-for a better occasion." Mikey explained.

"Nonsense. I hardly ever use it, and I'm sure you don't need much to help anyway." The Mermaid explained.

The Mouse Person couldn't think of anything else to say, so he let her pour some of it in the bowl.

 _Obviously I looked away as she poured it in. And… it was relaxing. Maybe it was the chemicals, but after a few seconds, I my whole body just… flopped. But like the old wise man once said, "All good things must come to an end". I left the room first and did my thing to change, walked outside, and headed down stairs._

 _I was one of the first to go down, the only other ones were Centaurea and Kurusu in the lounging room._

"What is thy plan for this weekend Milord." Centaurea asked.

"I don't really know. Unless something crazy happens we'll just to make it up as we go." Kurusu responded.

Mikey then climbed up the couch to on of the arm rests.

"Oh, good morning Mikey." Centaurea greeted.

"Morning." Mikey greeted back.

"You happen to have any plans for today right?" Kurusu asked, scratching his cheek.

The Mouse Person looked up in thought. "Well, not really. I do want to go back to the park to exercise a bit." he said.

"But didn't a cat chase you and almost ate you?" Kurusu reminded.

Mikey nodded his head. "Yeah, but that is nothing new to me. In fact, I should've been able to escape it easily." Mikey explained.

"I see. You wish to regain your skill right?" The centauride questioned.

"Mhm. Don't get me wrong, I like being able to lay back for once, but that was something I was able to do sense I was five years old. Long story short, I'm getting sloppy and I don't want that to go any further."

The Host and centaur both nodded their heads.

"Understood, but you are not to be alone while doing so." Centaurea explained.

The Mouse Person shook his head in agreement.

Suddenly a strange aura surrounded the centauride, who's eyes started to gleam and a grin grew on her face.

"I shall train you small one! You will sweat! You will cry! You will break every single bone in your body! And I will make you wish you were never born!"

"Um… Cerea." Kurusu said. "You're scaring him." He finished, while pointing at the small liminal.

Centaurea looked down at the Mouse Person, who was now in a ball rocking back and forth.

"Ahem… well… maybe not the last part." She said, tapping the tips of her fingers in embarrassment.

 _After regaining my nerves the two of us got breakfast earlier and went on our way. Once again in her shoulders, Centaurea asked me questions about what I would do back in Norway. I responded with how I ran from the animals, climb trees, ect… After a few minutes of thinking, she snapped her fingers._

"I know, we will got to the forest and train there!" She exclaimed.

"The forest? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mikey asked with worry.

"No… but let's try it anyway!" Centaurea said with enthusiasm, making Mikey face palm.

 _We went on our way to the forest, but when there was nothing but streets and sidewalks, Centaurea made me run most of the way there. Of course, according to science, me running at top speed is proportion to a human speed walking, so you could say that it took us a while to get there. BUT, I surprised her on how long I lasted until I couldn't do it anymore._

"You surprise me Mikey. You lasted a lot longer than I though." Centaurea complimented.

"Thanks *pant*" Mikey managed to say.

"But it is not over yet! Here we are!" She shouted.

Mikey gulped at the size of the forest. Not that it was bigger than that on Norway, nowhere near actually, but at the reminder that it was a new forest as a whole.

 _Our first order of business was some stretching to loosen up. After that, we did some warm-up practices and then the real deal._

"From what you told me and what I have seen, you are easily more agile than any human and rival that of other liminals." Centaurea concluded.

"I guess." Mikey commented.

"Sense that's the case, your training will not be easy. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Mikey saluted.

"First! Out of curiosity, can you do a back flip?" She asked with a hint of embarrassment.

Mikey nodded and did the back flip.

 _The workout was VERY tiering. After I did the back flip, I did some push-ups, sit-ups, and all of those sorts. A few minutes of rest later, and she had me climb up a tree as fast as I could, rinse and repeat. She intersected me for almost the whole day… and let me tell you that I wouldn't want ANYONE to have her as a coach. Her 'Centaur Pride' is something to be reckoned with._

 _They believe in hard work and I respect that, but there HAS to be a limit to that. Nevertheless, it was about pass noon and Centaurea said it was enough. When she did, however, I flopped to the ground with exhaustion._

"You did fairly well today Mikey." The Centauride said.

Mikey just panted.

"I am looking forward to doing it tomorrow."

Mikey felt like he was about to cry. "What?" he managed to mumble.

The Centaur picked the Mouse Person from the ground and placed him in her shoulders and made her way back home.

On the way there, she was thinking on how Mikey could do more things, while Mikey slowly got his breath back.

When they got back, both liminals were greeted with Suu and Papi asking where they were.

"Where were you!?" Papi asked.

"We um, were exercising." Centaurea explained.

"Without us?" Suu questioned with a hint of sadness.

"We woke up earlier today, and had to go right away."

Both liminals puffed their cheeks and stormed off… with Mikey in toll.

"Wait what?" Centaurea asked herself, realizing that the Mouse Person somehow disappeared from her shoulder.

 _I didn't know how, but I was in Suu's grasp and heading to the lounging room._

"Let's play!" Papi insisted.

Mikey let out groan. "I would love too, but I'm to tired to play anything." Mikey explained.

"Awwww." Papi and Suu whined.

"Come on girls, leave the mousy alone." Rachnera instructed.

The three of them looked over to the Arachne who just came in the room.

"Okay." They both said.

Rachnera looked over towards Mikey who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Well well, someone looks exhausted." She said with a grin.

The Mouse Person nodded his head. "What gave it away?" He asked.

"The smell was enough." She said, playfully covering her nose.

"Yeah! You are stinky!" Papi followed.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I will go to the bath then." He said.

"Be my guest." Rachnera said, stepping aside.

As the Mouse Person left, the Slime noticed something about him.

"He sounds less scared." Suu pointed out.

"He does doesn't he?" The Arachne agreed.

 _"_ _I can't wait to try it out on him."_ Rachnera thought while grinning and licking her lips.

 _I took my bath, I changed, and did the norm, which was usually playing with Papi and Suu, talking about stories to Mero, and sometimes watching a TV with Miia or Centaurea…_

 _If it is still available in the future, look up "Love Between Two Houses". Let me just say that Julie and Robert are the PERFECT couple… to hell with Christopher and Mandy._

 **March 25, 2018**

 _Let me just say this right now, Cerea is really pushing my limits. So same show, wake up, breakfast, and way to forest. Along the way, however, we stumbled upon Freya and Shinonono's daughter._

"Hi Freya!" Mikey shouted.

Freya, who instead of her armor was wearing grey sweat pants and accustom made sweat shirt that let her wings go through comfortably, turned around and waved at Mikey and Centaurea. "Hey guys!"

"Pleased to see you again Freya." Cerea greeted.

Just as Freya was about to say something, the daughter came in and was hanging from her shoulder.

"Why… did… you stop?" She said in between pants.

"Oh, Mikey Centaurea, this is Lisa, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shinonono." Freya explained.

"Please… to meet you." Lisa greeted.

 _As far as I know. Lisa was 17, she had mid brunette hair, black eyes, and likes to stay inside._

"Greetings. I am Centaurea Shianus and this is Mikey Blacktail." The centauride greeted.

"So he's the Mouse Person you talked about… he's looks kinda cute." Lisa teased, nudging Freya.

Both the Valkyrie and Mouse Person looked away with a hard blush.

"Oh come on. I'm just teasing." Lisa said with a smile.

"Just for that we are doing and extra 20."

Lisa perked up and go to her knees. "No! Wait! I take it back!"

"Too late." Freya replied.

"You two are working out as well?" Cerea asked.

"Yes. The Mistress told me to take her for a run. And we barely finished half of it." Freya explained.

"Please Freya, I just wanna go home!" Lisa whined.

"Then you should accompany us to the forest." Cerea suggested.

The Valkyrie looked at the sky and thought for a moment, while Lisa shook her head.

"We accept your offer!" She exclaimed.

 _Lisa looked like she gave up on life when Freya accepted. I know how she feels. So we did the same routine from yesterday, at certain point I ran the x amount of kilometers, which helped Lisa recover, then while I did my climbing exercise, Freya would train Lisa almost as hard as Cerea trained me. After certain amount of time, Cerea added to the routine._

"Ok Mikey, I will add too your exercise." The Centauride announced.

Mikey groaned while falling to his knees.

"Don't be like that. You will know be running through the trees like you claim to be able to."

The Mouse Person sighed and got up.

"Centaurea, can we take a break… Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasse?" He begged.

Cerea crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine." She said. "And you can call me Cerea if you like."

 _I let out a huge sigh of relief when she said that. And I must point out that that's why I'm referring her as Cerea, because I… impressed her or something. I don't know, but when I looked over to Freya and Lisa, I could tell that Lisa was at her breaking point._

"Next up is to learn how to punch." Freya said.

Centaurea's ears perked and listened.

"Punch? I already know how to punch!" Lisa shouted.

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She started. "Then punch me right here." She said while tapping her arm.

"But isn't that… illegal?" Lisa asked.

"Not when it comes to protecting yourself and others." Freya replied.

Lisa shrugged her shoulder and got ready. "Get ready Freya, this is going to hurt." The teen warned.

Lisa "charged" her fist and punched Freya as hard as she could in the arm… Lisa then groaned and grabbed her wrist in pain.

"You call that a punch? You will be the first to die in battle." Freya sighed in disappointment.

The centaur then looked down at Mikey who was starting to daydream.

"Get up soldier!" Cerea shouted, stomping her hoof.

The Mouse Person quickly got up and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

"Instead of running along the trees, I will teach you how to fight." Cerea said with a grin.

"Fight? Why would I need to fight? It's not like it will do anything against anyone." He said in a sad tone.

"With that attitude it won't!" Cerea's voice boomed. "Now…" the centaur knelt down to reach for Mikey. "Punch my hand."

Mikey sighed and did so.

 _And it was nothing to her. For the next two hours I would be punching a tree until my knuckles would bleed, which told Cerea it was time to go. She had to carry me in her hands. Yes, that's how much I was in pain. We said our good-byes to Freya and Lisa, who were going to be there for another hour or so, and left. I had to find a better way to train, because if I keep this up, Cerea will unintentionally kill me._

 _Thankfully, Mero had more 'Muscle Potion', that is why I am able to write. But before we got to the house, a black van was parked in front of the house. We knew exactly who it was._

"Mikey!" Tio exclaimed when the Mikey and Cerea walked in.

"Don't touch!" Mikey shouted, holding his arms up.

"What?" Tio asked, tears about to fall.

"Nonono, it's not like that! I am just a bit hurt." Mikey explained, sitting up.

"Hurt!?" The ogress exclaimed.

In a fast manner, Centaurea waved at Tio to follow her.

In the lounging room, the rest of MON and Ms. Smith where sitting there, casually watching TV.

"Yo Mikey!" Zombina exclaimed. She took a look at the Mouse Person and grinned. "Is that blood on your knuckles?" She asked.

"Blood!?" Miia Shouted, sticking her head out the entrance.

"Is our little mouse becoming learning how to fight?" Doppel questioned.

"Fight!?" Mero followed, coming into the room.

Centaurea chuckled nervously with a sweat-drop.

 _Cerea explained to them why she pushed me so hard, to which she may or may not have a special… "visit" from Rachnera._

"Are you done yet?" Zombina sighed.

"No…" Mikey responded.

 _I am not sure how to put it , but here I go. The MON Squad came in for a visit, AND to take my journal to the agency. The superiors were interested in how a small liminal lives around bigger ones. And sense I am writing the journal, they decided to use that instead of questioning me personally… all because Smith didn't want to do paperwork. Plus, I will get payed which is a valid deal to me._

 _And this is were I am done for today._

The Mouse Person sighed and closed the journal.

"Now I'm done." Mikey said.

Zombina gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Good, good. We will give it to you by tomorrow." Smith said.

"Wait, wouldn't it be hard to read my small handwriting?" Mikey questioned.

"Don't worry about that. We have our ways." Doppel reassured.

Mikey handed the journal to Manako.

"Hope to see you soon." The mono-eye said.

"It was nice to see you again!?" Tio shouted, hugging Mikey too hard again.

"Can't breathe!" Mikey screamed.

Like usual, Tio held him in her cupped hands, apologized and set him down.

The MON Squad left soon after.

"What did you talk about?" Suu asked while coming in, followed by Miia, Mero, and Kurusu.

"They wanted to see how I was doing, and took my journal for some governmental reasons." Mikey explained.

"You write everything in that journal right?" Kurusu commented.

Mikey nodded his head.

"Everything?" Miia questioned with a small blush.

"I-I didn't put a-anything b-bad about any of y-you I swear!" Mikey reassured.

"Are you sure?" Mero questioned with worry.

"I-I mean, s-some c-comments here and there."

"But nothing bad." Miia added.

He shook his head.

After that, Kurusu prepared Mikey's bath, some extra 'Muscle Potion' on it, and then dinner. During dinner… everything went as normal. Mikey told Cerea that he appreciated her help, but she's a bit too harsh for him. Centaurea agreed, sense she didn't want anymore trouble with Tio, Miia, Mero, and Suu, who each talked very seriously to her.

"We do know someone that would gladly do it." Rachnera commented.

"Who?" Papi asked, not knowing what they where talking about.

"We do." Mero confirmed.

"Who!?" papi asked again.

 **March 26, 2018**

 **Location: In front of the Kurusu residence**

"Hello little guy! I will be your coach from now on!" A kobold exclaimed.

Like everyone from her species, she had work like qualities like work like ears, nose, tail and is covered in light brown fur. She wore a black shirt with the name of a sports club, and unzipped track coat, jean hot pants, and athletic sneakers.

"Um thanks coach!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Just call me Coach Polt!"

 **Hey! Fourth chapter in record time! I am not sure how it really turned out, but I am sure it will be fine.**

 **Also, I will be re-uploading chapter one shortly after this one. Main reason is because I saw a** **little** **mistake that can have** **HUGE** **problems in the future.**

 **AND, I am having difficulties on my side. So if there is a notification saying I uploaded like three chapters, then don't pay too much attention to it. I am trying to fix a problem.**


	5. Day 13-14: Love at First Sight?

**March 30, 2018**

 _So far so good on my training with Polt. She's nice and doesn't seem to push me so hard. This was our fourth day on the workout and everything went well. So everything went as normal, the only exception being that she decided to take me to one of the pools she ran._

"I-I'm not s-sure if I want t-to do th-this." Mikey stuttered, slowly walking to the edge of the pool.

"Don't worry Lil' Mike, think of this like… I got nothing." Polt sighed.

"Um…"

"You trust me right?" Polt asked.

The Mouse Person looked up at his trainer, who had a single piece swimsuit and a reassuring smile.

Mikey sighed and nodded his head.

"Good!" Polt exclaimed. The kobold then proceeded to pick him up. "Then let's go swimming!" She shouted, diving in with Mikey in hand.

Polt surfaced and held the Mouse Person up with her hand, who was coughing with the sudden shock.

"Don't do that!" Mikey exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"Sorry." Polt apologized, her ears perked backwards.

 _After that small ordeal, she let me go, leaving me floating on my own. I would be lying if I didn't get a bit scared. I do know how to swim, but do so rarely. Maybe if I need to cross a small portion of a stream or lake, but that's about it. So having some swimming lessons would help me out in the future… I hope._

"Aaaand… dive." Polt said.

The Mouse Person inhaled as much as he could and swam downward as far as he could. When he could't go any further, he would resurface and the like.

"You know, I was thinking." Polt started. "Couldn't you use your tail to propel yourself on the water?"

Mikey shook his head. "I tried it once… it didn't work out."

 _Mainly because that is an impossible feat. After a few more minutes of practice, Polt helped my out of the water, dried up and we changed back to our regular clothing and she took me back home. On the way however, Polt wouldn't stop humming about something. And out of curiosity, I ask…_

"What are you humming about?"

"Hmm?"

"You are humming a lot."

Polt's ears perked up. "Oh right! Nothing, just wondering about something." She responded.

"…About what?" Mikey questioned.

"Well… I'll let you know soon enough." Polt said with a smile.

 _I arced my eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. Once she dropped me off inside and left jogging, I was surprised to see Freya and Cerea in the lounging room._

"Freya? What bring you here!?" He shouted, making sure to be heard.

The Valkyrie looked down from the couch and smiled.

"Hi Mikey." she greeted. "Is it illegal to come and visit you?" She joked.

Mikey climbed up the arm rest and smiled. "Was that a joke?" He questioned with a smile.

Freya scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Lisa taught me a few things over the week."

"So, how was training?" Cerea asked.

"Fine like usual. Where's Shinonono? I doubt you cam here on your own." Mikey pointed out.

"He's with Milord talking over with some beer." Cerea said.

 _I then learned that Shinonono and Freya met Kurusu at the grocery shop earlier today and he invited them over. Again, a nice person he is. We turned the TV on to see what was on it. Sure enough,"Love Between Houses" was on again, which immediately summoned Miia and Mero into the lounging room._

"You like this show?" Freya asked in a bit of disgust.

"How could we not?! It's the story of two liminals forbidden to love b for many because their families have fought for many years! So tragic!" Mero exclaimed.

"Sounds like a knock off of Romeo and Julliet to me." Freya commented.

"Don't ruin it for us!" Mikey whined.

Freya looked down at him with wide eyes. "You too!?"

"Yes!" Miia said with anger. "Now shut up and watch!"

Freya rolled her eyes and looked at the TV. "This is a total waste of time." She mumbled crossing her arms.

 **One episode later**

The credits of the episode rolled across the scene with the show's theme song playing.

"That… was… TOTAL SHENANIGANS!" Freya shouted, trying to not teach the slime any new words.

"I know! How could Christopher not see that Lucy is only in it for the money!" Miia followed.

"Maybe the ship between Christopher and Mandy isn't so bad after all." Mero commented.

"And did you see how Julie's tone changed from last episode? She was almost a completely different character!" Mikey explained.

For the next few minutes, the group of fans would discuss today's episode. The ups and downs, mainly the downs, and how this could change the whole path of the show.

 _The reminder of today's episode made me mad again. I'll stop here for the night. I need to process this._

Mikey closed the journal and got ready for bed… after he screamed on his make shift pillow.

 **March 31, 2018**

 _Saturday… what's not to like about Saturday? We get to sleep in, take our sweet time, and I… I met someone._

 _So today Cerea wanted to go to a farm that was so far from here. She asked us if we wanted to join her. Papi quickly said yes and I agreed to go._

 _Why? Sense Polt has other clients during the weekend, going to a farm sounded like a good idea._

"So it's not to far right?" Mikey asked.

"Not at all, it's surprisingly close by actually." Cerea commented.

"Papi will see little chicks again!" the harpy exclaimed, flying above them.

"Why did you wanted to go to the farm again?" Mikey questioned.

The centauride sighed. "There are limited things to do in the house, and I've been getting quite bored lately." She explained.

The Mouse Person nodded his head in agreement.

 _We kept moving for a few more minutes until reaching an entrance with a large clearing, some cheeps and cows grazing, and a farm in the distance. It wasn't long before a Minotaur walked up on us from behind._

"Well well, look who came back." The Minotaur called.

"Ah Cathyl! Nice to see you again!" Cerea greeted.

"It looks like you also brought your harpy friends and… a mouse?" Cathy questioned.

"Um… Hello." Mikey greeted nervously.

"This is Mikey, he's a friend." Cerea explained.

Cathyl nodded. "And what bring the three of you here?"

 _Cerea explained to her that we wanted some… "excitement". I don't know if she put it that way, but that's what I understood. Cathyl then took us to the farm where the others were working. There I met Merino the Pan, the twins Cott and Ton, the owner and three other men._

 _Let me just say that the twins may be a bigger handful than Suu and Papi._

"No! I want to play with him!" Cott shouted.

"No! Me first!" Ton followed.

The twin pans were pulling the poor Mouse Person's arms, tugging harder every minute. How he didn't loose his limbs? Nobody knows, but that doesn't mean it didn't start to hurt.

"Cott! Ton! Let the poor guy go!" The owner exclaimed with worry.

"Sorry!" They both said before letting Mikey go and hitting the ground.

"Are you ok?" the owner asked.

"Wait." Mikey said. He got up and with the twist of his body, his bones popped back into place. "Now I am."

 _The farm owner sighed in relief. He turned to lecture the twins, who apologized to me again before asking me to play, nicely this time._

"I um… s-s-sure"

The twins both cheered and ran off with him.

"He is one durable little guy." The owner sighed. "I just hope he's durable enough."

The trio made their way into the field with relatively tall grass.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Cott exclaimed.

"NO! Tag!" Ton protested.

It wasn't long before they started to fight again, dropping Mikey into the grass.

"Are twins always like this?" Mikey asked himself, getting up and dusting himself off.

The Mouse Person quickly climbed up one of Ton's leg and pulled on her hair to stop the fighting.

"That hurt." Ton whined about to tear up.

"Then stop fighting!"

 _One could say that I was being mean… which I think I was. Don't worry though, I got what I deserve._

"Gotcha!" Both Ton and Cott exclaimed while holding Mikey high up in the air.

"No more please!" He begged. "We've been laying for a long time!"

"Aw! You're no fun!" Cott pouted.

The game they where playing was this. Mikey was to hide and get to a pole without getting caught, if he was spotted he had to run for it as a last resort… he lost almost every time.

"Just leave him alone." Cathyl sighed.

The twins pouted and set Mikey on the ground.

"Mikey right?" Cathyl started. "I was wondering if you could help us with something."

 _I was confused at her question. Apparently, there has been some kind of animals destroying the barn. Eating the food and drinking the milk that has been collected for a while now. They have traced the source somewhere within the barn, but the entrance is to small to see and if they tried to bust the wall open would only cause damage and whatever they wanted to catch would most likely escape. So I said yes… with some hesitation of course._

"I-Is this the h-hole?" Mikey asked, looking at the hole in the wall.

"Indeed. What ever is in there is causing a lot of trouble in the farm. Eating the food and almost leaving nothing for us." Merino explained.

"And it's not helping that the crops have parasites, limiting their growth." one of the three men added.

Mikey sighed and stood tall. "I'm going in!" He exclaimed.

"Be carful ok." Cerea warned.

 _I didn't know what I was looking for exactly. I mean, I could encounter an actually rat or something! Well… I met rats alright, just not the actual ones._

 _It was dark in between the walls, but I could still see. It wasn't long before I made my way up the wall and into the top layer of the barn. The entrance being a make shift trap door. I opened it and saw that… someone lived here. Someone… small like me. Who ever lived here had beds a certain to separate them, a source of light, and a bundle of food._

"What in the world?" Mikey asked.

He walked up to one of the beds and rubbed his hand on it. "Pan wool? But how?"

"Well well well. It looks like we have a visitor." A male voice said.

Mikey turned around just in time for someone to grab him by the neck and pick him up.

Upon closer inspection Mikey saw who it was.

He had black hair styled like Mikey's, a buff and dirty body, wearing nothing but shorts, rather pointed thin ears on his head, long buck teeth that over lapped his lower lips, and a long, strong, hairless tail.

"A Rat Person?" Mikey managed to say.

"Oh look, we got a smart ass over here." The Rat Person retorted.

 _I will say it right now, I have never met a Rat Person before, and it was scary._

The Rat Person smirked and threw Mikey away. "What's your name kid?" He asked.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mikey B-B-B-B-Blacktail." Mikey stuttered.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B. Oh please, you sound like that pig in the cartoons!" The Rat Person said annoyingly.

"My name is Shrew, if you were wondering." Shrew greeted. "Tell me. What brings you here?" He asked, getting closer.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I came t-t-t-t-t-to invest-t-t-tigate." Mikey explained.

Shrew sighed and shook his head. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"S-So are you g-g-g-g-going to l-l-l-l-l-l-leave?" The Mouse Person asked, slowly standing up.

"I am afraid so…" Shrew said.

Suddenly, the Rat Person pounced on the Mouse Person, pinning him down to the floor.

"If I let you go of course." Shrew then opened his mouth and was about to bit down on Mikey's neck… but fortunately for our cowardly little liminal, another hairless tail grabbed Shrew by neck and pulled him off of Mikey.

"Why must you be so violent?" A feminine voice asked.

Mikey panted in relief and looked up. What he saw made his yaw drop.

 _And there she was, Shu the Rat Person. She had very long black hair, dark colored eyes, the her buck teeth over lapping the lower lip, a strong body, was slightly shorter than Shrew, and she had a fair complexion. And… was only wearing panties._

Mikey's head turned completely red and quickly covered his and looked away.

"What happened to your clothe!" He shouted.

Shu looked down at herself and shrugged her shoulders.

"Their somewhere else." She explained.

Mikey groaned. "Look you can't stay here. You are damaging the farm." Mikey explained.

Both Rat People looked at each other.

"So what if we don't want to leave?" Shrew started. "Whatcha gonna do? Kick us out?" He joked.

"Nono, it's just that the crops got are not growing properly, and you are eating the only good ones not leaving any for the others." Mikey said.

"We're sorry." She said, walking towards Mikey who took a step back. "We were just really tired and hungry until we found this place."

Shu continued to walk closer to him, until Mikey's back made contact with a wall.

"And we have nowhere else left to go." She finished.

When she was done, her face was close to his, making Mikey unable to think properly.

 _Everything after that was a blur. As far as I know, they agreed to leave and were never seen again. But… I can't stop thinking about them, about… her. I swear, this is something straight out of a book or something. This feeling in me is burning my heart. I don't want to admit it but…_

 _Am I in love?_

 _Love at first sight is something that only happens in the movies and such… but why me? As far as I know, Shu could just be messing with me like Rachnera does sometimes, but…_

Mikey slammed his journal shut and screamed into the pillow.

"Remember the song Mikey. 'Only fooooooollls ruuuussssshhhhh innnnnnn.'" Mikey sang.

After a few minutes of quite, the Mouse Person screamed into the pillow again

 **And done… what are you doing… It's the end of the chapter…. You can go now…. Unless you want something from me… Like… A… kiss?**

 **Okokokokokokokok, to far I know.**


	6. Day 19: It Never Happened

**April 5, 2018**

 _Where do I even begin? Me flying over the skies hanging on for dear life? Or that I meet them again by pure coincidence?_

 _…_

The small liminal thought for a moment then continued writing.

 _…_

 _I think the flying part started everything, so I'll start there._

* * *

 _It was the afternoon of yesterday and everything went on as normal, some of the girls fighting over Kurusu, Papi and Suu watched the TV, and I finally managed to handle the magic of a laptop in the dining room…_

"…and 'Enter'." Mikey said to himself pushing the 'Enter' key.

Mikey looked at the results of his search, which was information on the exchange program and all the known liminals that took part in it.

"Harpies, ghosts, dragons, fairies, gnomes, killer bees… and even wasps?" He asked himself with surprise. "It looks like almost the whole world took part in it."

* * *

 _But I wasn't looking for any liminal, I was looking for… the Rat People. I couldn't stop thinking about them in the farm. Their living conditions was really bad and I hope that Shu had more then just a… pair of makeshift panties. I eventually managed to find a document about them…_

"Let's see, they are bigger and stronger than the Mouse People, seem to prefer living in dirty areas, like their quadrupedal counter parts they reproduce as if there was no tomorrow… That's true for us too." Mikey commented, remembering how many younger brothers and sister he had…

"But nothing about them in the program…" the Mouse Person hummed.

"About who?" a voice asked from behind.

The Mouse Person, flinched and turned around to see Lala looking down on him.

"Oh um… just doing some research." Mikey responded.

The dullahan narrowed her eyes towards the screen. "Rat People? Arn't they your mortal enemies?" She questioned.

"Well, not really. We just don't get along most of the time." He explained.

"I see. Tell me small one… did you meet someone in your trip to the farm?"

Mikey gulped. "O-O-Of course! The owner C-C-Cathyl, th-th-the twins, and—"

"I don't mean it like that. I meant, did you meet someone that caught your eye?"

The Mouse Person stiffened up.

 _What could've I said? No? None of your business? Be rude and tell her to leave? Which ever options I had would only lead to the same conclusion… mainly because I can't lie all too well. So… I told her the truth._

"As I suspected." Lala nodded.

"You did?"

"Yes. Ever sense you came back, we've noticed that you've been as timid as you were when you first came here. Most of us believed your creature story, but not me… you also blushed… a lot." Lala explained.

Mikey sighed and closed the tab on the laptop. "It's just that it all happened so fast and I can't tell if I'm actually in love or if it's something else."

Lala sighed. "I am afraid I can't help you with this. I myself don't know much of love. But knowing our housemates, I suggested you keep it to yourself until you feel like you are ready." She suggested.

 _She's was right you know. They are nice and all, but I am a bit afraid of how Mero, Miia, and Cerea will react to the news. And, to the people who are translating this or something like that, does MON and Ms. Smith know about this? As far as I know, they just take my journal and bring it back by the afternoon. If they don't… then keep it that way, I'll tell them at my own time._

"What about Kurusu?" Mikey asked.

The dullahan thought for a moment.

"He is a trust worthy human, and I am sure he has dated others in the past. So I believe it's ok to tell him."

The Mouse Person sighed and made a realization. "What about you?"

"Your 'secret' is safe with me." She reassured.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at her. "If you say so." He said and jumped down to the floor.

He made his way towards the lounging room were the harpy sat and the slime was watching TV in her bucket.

 _Seeing Suu and Papi, I climbed up the couch and sat next to them. We watched a rerun of an anime about mages, flying cats, and dragons. I've heard that it had a lot of potential, but the creator didn't do so well with his own anime._

"So um… how's your day so far?" Mikey asked Suu.

"Boring!" Papi whined. "Papi wants to play outside!"

The Slime nodded her head in agreement.

"I know." Mikey sighed.

The Harpy has been eager to fly out of the house sense this morning. Even though they all have passes to go without their host, they all agreed to not let her go without someone to go with her… and Papi remembered that at the worst possible moment.

"Why can't Mikey go with Papi?" She asked, looking down on him.

The Mouse Person jumped up and shook his head. "There is no way I am going outside without anyone!" He shouted.

"But you will be with Papi!" The harpy exclaimed.

"Not what I meant!"

Not taking no for an answer, Papi surprised Mikey by getting a hold of him, placed him on her head, ran to the door, opened it and spread her wings.

"Mommy." Mikey said and took a tight grip on Papi's hair.

 _Forget being chased by cats, forget drowning, forget all of that! That moment I felt like I was about to die!_

 _So there I was, hanging on to Papi's hair for dear life. I felt like if I loosened my grip just a bit, I would slipped and fall. And I had NO IDEA how fast she could fly. And I had no idea for how long we were flying either for having my eyes shut tight, but at some point I couldn't take it anymore._

"PAPI STOP!" Mikey shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Harpy looked confused and stopped in the air. "What? Mikey not having fun?" she asked with worry.

"No I am NOT!" He exclaimed.

"But…"

"But nothing! So please just put me down." Mikey said, about to tear up.

NOW worrying for his well being, Papi did as told and slowly flew down towards the ground.

Landing on a tree, Mikey didn't hesitate to jump onto the branch Papi was standing on. Panting heavily, the Mouse Person kissed the branch and thanked the gods that he was still alive.

"Are you ok?" Papi asked.

Mikey stopped his prayers and looked at Papi with… annoyance?

"Yes, but I don't appreciate you just running off like that." He said in a serious tone.

Papi lowered her head in shame.

"They must be worried sick by now." Mikey mumbled.

Mikey walked back and forth on the branch trying of think of a solution.

 _The most obvious solution was to fly back. Papi hasn't taken any steps yet so she must be able to remember were to go. That was… if Papi didn't go to ground._

"Papi no!" Mikey shouted.

Gaining the abilities of ninja, Mikey ran down the tree and over to the kneeling harpy.

"Hm? Oh hi Mikey! What are you doing here?" She asked.

The Mouse Person face palmed. "Please tell me you remember how to get back." He pleaded.

The Harpy hummed for a few seconds before a light bulb… literally popped over her head.

"I remember!" She shouted… before taking flight WITHOUT Mikey.

 _…_ _Yeah, I didn't know how to react to that. All I knew is that I was alone in a forest. It's not that I didn't know which forest I was in, it's that I am not sure how far we flew sense I had my eyes closed all of the way here._

"God damn." The Mouse Person mumbled.

Mikey looked around him and easily recognized the trees. He quietly sobbed in the inside and started his run back home.

The workout with Polt really started to payoff. He ran, jumped, and ducked across the trees with little to no effort. Of course, he did't know where he was going, but he has to meet up with SOMEONE right?

 _I traversed the trees for who knows how long. I did know that I was getting a bit hungry, as I get hungry, my sense of smell gets a "buff" as one might say._

Mikey's nose twitched at the sent of something, something edible. Looking around, the Mouse Person closed his eyes and sniffed some more.

"Fruit? Seeds?… Trail Mix?" Mikey thought.

Not taking anymore time, the Mouse Person made mad dash towards the food source. It took a few minutes to find a hole in the tree that held the food.

 _The hole reminded me of the ones I slept in Norway. Roomy, cosy, and had some food for a few days. This one was especially bigger than the ones I've been in and had a few nuts in a corner._

 _"_ _I am sure they wouldn't mind if I take one." I would say and started to eat._

 _It was supposed to be an in and out mission, but unfortunately I wasn't fast enough._

"Hey you!" A familiar voice shouted.

Mikey stopped eating and stiffed up.

"Um… I-I-I-I w-w-w-a-a-a-s u-u-um…"

"Stealing our food!" The voice shouted again.

Mikey quickly turned around to face… Shrew with a recently cut nut on his hand.

"Shrew?" Mikey asked.

"You again?! I thought we would never see you again!" Shrew exclaimed, pointing his finger.

"I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-will leave r-r-r-r-r-r-right now!" Mickey exclaimed and tried to run right pass him, but the Rat Person easily grabbed him by the neck and threw Mickey against the wall.

"No you don't! You are going to give it back one way or another." Shrew threatened while cracking his knuckles.

 _I was hurled up against the wall and as Shrew's shadow grew bigger, I got ready for a beat down. But then it seems like destiny called and Shu saved me once again._

"Do you have to have to beat EVERYTHING that sees us?" Shu asked, twisting Shrew's arm with her tail.

"It's not my fault that squirrel almost ate all our food!" Shrew protested.

Shu sighed and let him go.

"I am sorry for his attitude. Shrew still needs to learn some basic manners." Shu apologized, glaring at Shrew.

"N-N-N-No p-p-p-p-p-p-prob-b-b-b-b-blem." Mikey said while trying to hide his blush

Shu helped Mikey up and smile at him.

 _Despite being shorter than Shrew, Shu was still taller than me, and yes… she still had no top._

Mikey quickly looked away and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Shu arced her eyebrow and looked down on herself.

"Oh… well don't worry about it. It's not like I will beat you or anything." Shu reassured.

Mikey took a peek through his eyes and quickly cover them again, blushing even harder.

"Oh come on, just get it over with and get out of here." Shrew growled, eating one of the nuts.

"Um, actually, I've been wondering. For how long have you been traveling?" The Mouse Person asked, still looking away.

The Rat People looked at each other and thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. For quite awhile actually." Shu commented.

"Why would you want to know?" Shrew questioned.

"B-B-Back a-a-a-a-at th-th-the b-barn…" Mikey started.

"The place where you kicked us out? Yeah I remember." Shrew shrugged.

"It w-was not m-my i-intention!" Mikey protested. "I was… just asking because I felt guilty for doing it." He added, fidgeting a little.

"Pity from a Mouse Person. What's next? YOU having a pet cat?" Shrew said sarcastically in an angry manner.

"W-W-Well… I-I was w-wandering if you would… want stay come over with me?"

The two Rat People looked at him then at each other.

"You are not pulling our legs right?" Shrew growled angrily, standing up.

Mikey then quickly turned around and put up his hands defensively.

"Nonononono! I…I…" Mickey trailed off and looked down on his feet. "I want to help you. I don't believe you shouldn't have the same privilege as anyone else has."

Shu looked at Mikey with hopeful eyes and embraced him in a hug while placing his head in her chest.

 _I will not lie, it was both embarrassing… yet pleasant. And so, I hugged her back. I apologize for anyone that doesn't like this kind of emotional thing, but being as small as I am, I can hardly even claim that I've "hugged" anyone else; not in a long time at least. So I was, happy to be able to finally be able to wrap my arms around someone else._

"Straight forward aren't you?" Shu teased, while letting Mickey go.

Mikey's face was just as red as a tomato by now.

"I'm teasing. And we appreciate the offer." Shu explained while patting his shoulders.

"So you will come?" Mickey asked.

"Afraid not. Not yet at least." Shu explained.

Mikey looked down at his feet with sadness.

"C'mon little mouse, no need to feel blue." Shu said, using her finger to have him look her into her eyes.

"We'll meet again." The Rat Person reassured with a warm smile, making the Mouse Person blush.

* * *

 _It all felt weird. Shu promised me that we will see each other again which made me happy. Right before I left, I quickly asked if they are in a relationship… they were siblings. I admittedly gave myself an internal sigh because I was afraid that I might've been stealing Shrew's girlfriend._

 _I then took haste back to the house. It took a LOT longer than I thought. But after a few close calls with a few cats, cars, humans, and liminals, with a few scratches and bruises here and there, I made it to the front of the door just before the sun set._

* * *

"Now how do I open this?" Mikey asked himself while looking at the towering door.

The small liminal tried knocking on it, but the sound was too small to hear. So instead, he made his way to the window that was to far from it. Doing some totally awesome moves, he made it to the window and looked inside.

To his surprise, he saw everyone, including Freya, all walking around nervously.

"Do we tell them now!?" Freya shouted.

"If we do they'll take move us to other hosts! And I don't want to move!" Mero replied, on the brink of tears.

"There are other more important things to worry about right now!" Cerea exclaimed.

 **"** **I KNOW!"** The mermaid said, surprising everyone in the room. "I know." She said sadly. "I just, can't imagine what could be happening to him right now."

The mermaid princess was letting it all out now. Rachnera came from behind and placed her clawed hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him." the Arachne reassured.

While everyone else was thinking what to do, Papi sat near the window, feeling at her lowest yet.

"I hate forgetting." She pouted.

This was something that not even a harpy hatchling could forget. Not just did she take Mikey against his will, but also forgot him in a deeper part of the forest. She got scolded for almost an hour. Papi did want to make it right, but she had already forgotten the rout to the part of the forest that she took.

"Mikey." she said in a sad tone.

The slime walked up to her and hugged the harpy in an attempt to make her feel better. It worked for the most part.

"Thanks Suu."

Suddenly, the harpy managed to hear small knocks on the window. She turned her head and noticed the small figure of a mouse person. After narrowing her eyes and thinking really hard, she gasped in realization.

"Mikey!" Papi cheered.

Everyone looked over to her and arced an eyebrow.

"Mikey?" Miia questioned.

It was then when they finally saw the Mouse Person's small figure on the other side of the window.

* * *

 _They all ran up to the window and stared at me for a few seconds, making sure I was the real thing. And sure enough I was. Freya quickly went out of the room to meet me outside, gave me a bone crushing hug and took me inside. I was asked if I was ok; to which I said yes. As the others where all insisting me to go get some food, I noticed Papi looking guilty._

Mikey jumped down from Freya's hands and led up to Papi.

The harpy looked down on the mouse person with guilt in her eyes and gently picked him up close to her face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized with tears falling out.

Mikey didn't say anything and hugged the harpy's nose, surprise said liminal.

 _I knew she meant no harm to me, and sure I was till mad at Papi for leaving me for dead… but she is still a harpy. One of the most childlike liminals in the world! And as such it was hard to stay mad at them._

"Just don't do that again ok?" Mikey requested.

Papi retracted him to look into his eyes again.

"Papi promises." She said smiling.

"Awwwww!" the other girls exclaimed, making the mouse person blush.

"Ooo! Papi will help you feel better!" Papi exclaimed.

Mikey shook his head and smiled. "How so?"

And to his surprise and everyone else's, Papi gave him a big kiss on his face. Being of smaller size, Papi's lips pretty much engulfed Mickey's head. Once she retraced the small liminal from her lips, his face was as red as a tomato and had a blank expression like the ones Kurusu almost always had.

The Mouse Person then passed out.

* * *

 _I don't know how long I was out, but I almost LOST it when I woke up against Papi's chest._

Mikey stopped writing and took a deep breath.

"Why am I even writing this?!" He shouted to himself and quickly covered his mouth. The Mouse Person looked over to the human, who didn't seem to hear anything. But then he remembered what he overheard form the window.

"He could get into a lot of trouble." Mikey remembered.

Mikey wasn't sure if Kurusu reported what happened to Smith yet, if he ever will. He didn't want his host to get into trouble, much less Papi for what could be considered kidnapping. The small liminal looked at his notebook and continued writing.

 _I am not someone that can lie, even if I wanted. But there is always a first time._

Mikey skimmed through the pages of the notebook until he found where he began the entry. With one final look, he grabbed the pages and RIPPED them all almost perfectly out of the notebook. He took the time to take out the small bits left to make it less suspicious. Mikey gave a long stare at the papers in his hand.

"It never happened." He said right before ripping them into a thousand pieces.

 **About time I finished this. I apologize for taking so long. And even though I am a bit late. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Now I really need to pick up the pace in order to stay ahead of current time. Until next time!**


End file.
